Be careful what you wish for
by Bound-To-Alternia
Summary: Karkat Vantas is thirteen years old- and is very unhappy with his life. His mother, recently deceased, and his father- has married another. Which lead too the downfall of his entire life. Leaving his closest friends, and living with the one whose very existence is trying to replace his mother's own. He wants it to change. But is he ready for his wish- at the price of button eyes?


**_FULL SUMMARY: Summary: Karkat Vantas is unhappy with his life. After the recent (By two years.) death of his mother- Quinora Vantas, His father has finally found another, and as a result of their oncoming marriage, his entire family had decided to move locations. Leaving behind Karkat's friends, and on top of it- another that seems to want to replace the only mother that will be considered in his heart. Their new home is shrouded with mystery, their four neighboring families lively but- Karkat finds it difficult to cope. And slowly begins to wish for his life to change…He didn't know that he would soon begin to regret his wish- especially when a dangerous being has their sights set on him. And intend to fulfill his wish, but at a price…_**

The car drove surprisingly smooth on the pavement. And even more surprising, with all of the unsaid and unreleased tension that swam around inside of it's contents. Courtesy of the four that piloted inside of it. It was cool, thankfully. Nice and cold...And inside, was the protagonist of our story, that would soon become much more than a mere story...His name? It sounded somewhat ridiculous, but he had been told a long time ago by somebody very special that it itself was a very special and unique name. Special to only him...And he believed it, with all of his heart, too this very day. Even when his faith in everything else wavered.

His name, was Karkat Vantas.

"..." He leaned back into the beige seats of the car, sinking further into his large, large hoodie. The sleeves just as large and baggy, yet they were instead, tinted red. While the rest was as black as the tires that made the vehicle mobile. Hands holding at the sides of his phone...Or, not his own. The phone that he begrudgingly borrowed from the woman that sat in the passenger's seat, the woman who might as well have been a stranger...He sunk even deeper. So far that his knees touched the back of her seat- to which she jumped a bit, and peered over her shoulder. Wild yet pulled back locks of brown hair showering down her back as her olive green eyes (That literally popped in contrast to her dark skin.) set onto Karkat...And a kind smile crossed her face, as she waved to the boy, friendly. Inviting, and warm. Karkat stared at her for a moment...Before looking back down to the phone. Fingers going back to work at the keys provided in the chat client he was using: Trollian. To speak with his real friends, and now his real family.

Because apparently his father and brother weren't going to make it anymore.

Her name was Doriane, and that was all Karkat would ever refer to her as. Doriane Leijon, and she was his step mother. Beautiful, and yes, she made his father very happy...Her lovely olive eyes saddened upon his cold response to her. Smile dimming a tad from it's usual, and gorgeous shine. Before she sat properly in her seat, and glanced over to his father- her husband...He looked back at her, and took one hand off of the wheel, to hold hers. Giving it a comforting squeeze. His black eyes saddening as well, before he offered her a supportive smile.

Disgusting.

Karkat kicked his legs a bit, grey high tops tapping against the ends of her seat, but he didn't care. His abnormally colored eyes were blank, apathy dotting them through the half lidded gaze he held on the phone, and typing another response to one of his alleged best friends, Sollux Captor. The yellow text and quirk- were a comforting sight. And maybe, just maybe, made him crack a smile here and there.

TA: oh come on KK your 2iituatiion ii2nt that bad at lea2t you can get away from the a22hole2 around here

TA: whiich ii am 2o pi22ed you left me alone here wiith liike wtf dude

TA: ii thought we had 2omethiing 2peciial

CG: SOLLUX YOU'RE BEING AN OVERDRAMATIC DOUCHECANOE, IT'S NOT LIKE I MIGRATED TO ANOTHER PLANET...YOU'VE GOT ARADIA, FEFERI- ETC ETC TO HANG OUT WITH. I THINK YOU'VE NEGLECTED THE FACT THAT I AM THE ONLY ONE OF OUR ENTIRE GANG THAT HAS BEEN FORCED TO MOVE LOCATIONS FOR THE SAKE OF THEIR FUCKING MARRIAGE.

CG: IT'S HORRIBLE.

CG: I HATE THIS.

CG: I HATE *EVERYTHING* ABOUT THIS.

CG: ...I MISS YOU GUYS.

TA: ...

TA: KK come on

TA: chiin up 2eriiou2ly ii get weiirded out when you talk liike that

TA: youre riight iit2 not liike we cant vii2iit you or anythiing

TA: iin fact the 2econd our 2chool break 2tart2 ii am goiign two get my dad

TA: two driive me down there and ii can marvel at how much 2horter youve gotten

TA: iill probably briing ED wiith me or 2omethiing, GZ two

TA: 2o ju2t hold on and waiit for u2

TA: and dont you fuckiing dare get a new be2t friiend

TA: iive claiimed that 2pot 2iince 2econd grade

TA: not goiing two lo2e iit now

Karkat was finally beginning to smile...That was until- he lost his connection.

"..."

He stared at the response that he had just been finished typing, the thanks for his friend's assurance, and a promise that he would not leave Karkat's mind, or his heart. Not on Karkat's life, and not on anyone's life.

"No...Dad!"

His voice rose in volume- eyes wide and anger slowly began to fill out their edges, and he stomped a foot down, while his father- still holding the older Leijon's hand, running his thumb over the chocolate touched knuckles, jumping in his seat, yet being pulled right back down by his seatbelt. And the entire vehicle came to an abrupt stop, and everyone protected by the seatbelts were jerked forward, a synced gasp- or hiss, or cry at the sudden pressure that pressed into their chest.

Karkat didn't care for it though, he was instead, shaking the phone- fingers moving across it's screen to check what other connections were in the area, however, they were all password protected. And he couldn't access them. His heart was racing, and it was a tiring, exhausting thing. He heard his fathers voice- which rose in volume as well. Asking Karkat what was wrong with him- and upon realizing that it was only him upset over the phone, he began to scold him. His step-sister on the other side of him, a pillow held to her chest, and the same olive green eyes as her mother, looking between the two Vantases, and their one sided conversation. Karkat felt on the verge of tears, and only because of how frustrated he was...So fucking frustrated. He hissed in a deep, shaky breath, and brought his knees to his chest. Toning out his father, toning out the comforting voice of reason from Doriane, putting a hand on his father's shoulder, and ignoring the gaze that Nepeta (His step sister.) set on him. Even the hand that mimicked her mothers, to try and comfort Karkat.

He tuned it all out, burying his face into his knees.

He wanted them all to go away...He wanted to be alone.

He wanted to go back.

Soon the car was filled with silence, and put back into motion once more. The tension increasing too a suffocating rate of thickness. Karkat's thoughts soon filled with the thought of his friends. The laughing faces of all he had come to know and love. And he tried his hardest to imagine himself with them. Shoving Sollux and smacking Gamzee upside the head. Sollux moving in to shove him back and Gamzee just rubbing the spot in which he'd been hit, giving a smile...And Eridan would call them all immature ingrates, and they would laugh, going on and on about how Eridan had no place to talk...And then more would join them. And Karkat would never admit it, but he would be happy.

But no matter how hard he tried...He couldn't imagine himself in that scene anymore- or, not at the moment.

And it hurt...It hurt badly.

He held his knees tighter.

Maybe he should be the one to disappear.

...

...

...

...

...

That tension was gone, uplifted and thrown into the wind to no longer weigh down the hearts of the family. 'Family.' Karkat nearly scoffed. Eyes downcast as his hands settled into the front pocket of his hoodie, standing off to the side as the rest of the others began putting boxes into the house. But it was not only the four of them now. Two others had joined them- and one of those two was his older brother, Kankri...To which he scowled at the sight of. Shifting a bit on the spot and taking a step back. That obnoxiously large and red sweater, sleeves rolled up so that he could pick up the boxes, and idly spoke with his father. Who miraculously was able to keep up with every word that left his mouth. The other was a Leijon, the eldest child, who spoke with Doriane and held Nepeta's hand, guiding her along into the house, and just like Kankri, spoke quickly and rapidly. In words that he could not understand, but recognized to be french. As he was told by his father: She could only speak and understand the language, which made speaking with her troublesome, but Karkat didn't want to speak with her.

Which was why he stood on the side- And observed...But the more he looked at the image of them all together, talking, getting along- perhaps not as peaceful as it could have been: always active and boisterous with clashing personalities that in the end meshed together to form something beautiful. That, inevitably, was the most grotesque image to ever cross his mind...He glared at them all, being happy. Their colorful presences...Creating a gorgeous and admirable picture, on the blank canvas that was now their world.

And Karkat didn't want to be a part of it.

It was only this moment that Karkat took the time to stare at the house. On it's elevated ground, the trees that looked as though they were masterly painted in the background, and creating a few shadows that cascaded over the sides of the house. With chipping, peeling purple paint, creaky and weak looking stairs that lead to it's porch. And two floors- though the house was thin. And three windows total on the front of it. One on the first floor and next to the door, that was left open for those coming in with boxes, and two at the top floor. Each one a different shape- one round, one oval, and one square. White curtains covering each one, and keeping the inside off of view. A black roof tiling too. And it was tall, intimidating, and made Karkat feel smaller than ever...

He adjusted his hood a bit, which he had brought up the moment they had exited the car, and were greeted by both Meulin and Kankri, who drove themselves there ten minutes earlier.

"..."

"...Karcat?"

Oh great.

Karkat had just sat down on a decent sized rock, ready to let sorrow consume him once again. Before her presence was cast before him, the short girl- with her baggy, rolled up (to her knees) jeans, and large green overjacket. Still holding that pillow to her chest, perhaps she found some comfort in it? Maybe it wasn't just a harsh move for him either...But it didn't matter. Karkat didn't look up to her. And maybe she'd go away, he wanted to brood just a bit more before even thinking about contact with another human being...However- she didn't seem to want to accept that, instead, she called for him again, kneeling down, and nudging Karkat with her hand.

"Karcat- Come on! They've furrinished putting away all of our boxes! And I think sis even ordered the family a pizza! Smell the cheese yet? Let's go in together..." She said, and he cringed at the roll and purr of her r's. Looking up too her silently, the pigment void locks shifting with the change. "...Yeah, whatever." He said, and his tone was anything but pleasant. Rising to his feet- to where he stood an inch higher than the girl- to add onto the solid five three that was his height. And for a moment, they stared at one another. Nepeta's large, glinting eyes, staring up at him...before she gave a large smile. Toothy-

And it was kind of heartwarming.

But that was precisely why he couldn't stand looking at her. His new 'sister.' But not quite- his new family, but still not quite. And not ever. He returned the stare for a split second, before turning on his heel, and making his way towards the porch's steps. And it was painful, but necessary, how he practically felt the girl stand there for a moment, looking at his back, as if she had been abandoned. Ready to wait at that spot- for as long as she could, for something that would never return to her. Before her following footsteps soon sounded and caught up with his own. His eyes set forward, and his hands shifted a bit in his front pocket. The first step onto the first stair was paused when he felt it creak beneath his foot. "Shit." He muttered, and ascended to the next one. And Nepeta followed right behind him, but her steps were much more eased, less tense, lighter.

How a part of him wish his footsteps could mimic.

...

...

...

...

...

They were even louder inside than they were outside. And it was probably because they were all in the same place, at the same time, which allowed their conversations to entwine. Overlap, and combine. Karkat didn't know what was worse. Meulin's incoherent and quickly placed french, bouncing with each and every word that left her mouth, Kankri's lengthy speech that seemed to topic shift between monologue, Nepeta's excited input as she ate away at slices of pizza-like they were air. But Karkat soon determined what was the worst of them.

Doriane and his father's romantic passes at one another. So flushed, heartmelting, and anyone with two functioning eyes could tell that they were truly in love. With each and every glimpse that connected between them, Black meshing into the olive and somehow making an entirely new and bright color. The small, seemingly insignificant touches of their hands when they reached across the table for different things, yet somehow overlapping. The tiny giggles that she gave at each inside joke that passed through his lips, that deep and strong- clear voice of his. To which he joined in her chuckling, and they did it together, making it an activity that they could share.

Which made him want to stand up from the table, and he wouldn't have cared for the eyes that all landed on him- in question, surprise. And he would scream. To the top of his lungs, until the organs themselves shriveled into nothing, and even after that, he would still be screaming. Screaming at his father, about how none of this was right. How it was all wrong, How this marriage as horrible. And scream at Doriane, for coming into their lives and changing everything- Meulin, At Kankri- at everyone. And scream himself until he couldn't feel anything...

But instead, he merely stood from the table, plate long again having been finished. And as if he had done it as abruptly as he'd done in his head, all eyes were on him. And silence had enveloped their previous state of liveliness. He almost felt uncomfortable, for a second. But then he told himself to be strong, to not allow her eyes- or any of their eyes to make him want to sit again. He stared back at them... Before moving out of the way of his chair, and pushed it back in. Looking over the kitchen that was officially theirs now. Bland, pale white tiles, somewhat darkening with must and dirt near the corners of the room. Equally pale cabinets. On the floor and attached to the ceiling. The counters covered with bag upon bag- which were bought by both Kankri on Meulin as they drove here. Filled with groceries. He knew that the frozen foods were already in the freezer...the fridge set next to the wide opening that allowed whomever to move into the living room- and too the stairway.

Which is where he was going.

"I'm going to bed...Night" His words broke through the silence, and everyone seemed to take in a breath, before his father spoke first.

"Karkat, son- your bed hasn't even been set up yet! Would you not rather wait- and take advantage of this time you have been given to stay up for as long as you want? You're not going to be starting school here until next wee-"

Karkat cut him off, already walking off towards the stairway.

"I don't care." He said, and his tone flickered into silence. The first step up onto the wooden stairs was slow. But it spurred him into motion, a face paced on. And as he got onto the next floor, he could just barely hear them beginning to mutter amongst each other. Worried and hushed whispers that they hoped Karkat would not hear...He clenched his jaw tightly, and when he finally looked through the hallway, to find the door that lead into his room, he opened the door- the old and creaky door- white, and when he was inside, he slammed the door shut.

The inside of his room was dark. An octogonal shape, Dark wooden floors and several of his boxes lay scattered across the room. Most likely in places that their purpose would be placed...He hadn't even noticed his breathing beginning to become hectic, rapid- chest rising and falling with his heartbeat that accelerated.

Alone.

The area around his eyes began to heat up, and that's when he felt it. The horrid stinging, that could only mean tears were beginning to form. But he willed them to stay put- no matter how much one part of him wanted them to fall. He was thirteen years old now. He shouldn't be crying like this- and this thought made his heart clench...He looked over to the window. Which allowed the moonlight too leak into his room, and he was mere steps away from the light that extended across the floor...He stepped towards the box near the center of the room. Slow and heart wrenched footsteps, before he stopped in front of the box. Half lidded and becoming empty eyes staring down at it...before he reached down, and began to pull at the tape at the top...But he hadn't even realized that he put no effort into it. His arms feeling as empty as they could be...And then he became frustrated. Horribly, horribly frustrated. And the tears came closer to falling down. He cursed. Bluntly. "Fuck..." It was soft, at first...Before the second was ferocious. And on the lines of breaking- he brought his foot back, and right into the box. Kicking it with a hateful force that barely moved it- only because of the parts inside that kept it rooted. The thud of his foot meeting the box sounded once again, as he kicked the box for a second time. And once again let the falling voice of his sound. "Fuck...Fuck! Fuck!"

Fuck everything.

"And here I thought I told you to save the incoherent language for when you left home."

He paused mid kick, looking over to his father, who leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, and for some reason: A smile on his face...Karkat suddenly felt guilty, and ashamed. And he couldn't get himself to meet his fathers strong and loving gaze...He bit down on the inside of his cheek. He'd been so angry- he hadn't even heard the door open. He brought up his sleeve- wiping angrily at his eyes, shaking his head, and merely standing in place. Any person would have hoped for their parent to either enter or exit. Karkat didn't want either.

But his father knew exactly what he wanted to do, move further inside, and kneel by Karkat's side. Bringing his hands too the taped box, and pulling away at what kept it closed. And when he did that- his free hand ruffled Karkat's hair. To which the boy tensed, and slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the tears that blurred his vision. They did not fall-

"Come, son. Let's make slumber a more luxurious possibility, shall we?"

Karkat looked too his father's face...His thick eyebrows, black and in such contrast to his stark pale ones, began to waggle. As if trying to entice Karkat to say yes- to setting up his room. The goofiest smile coming onto his face as well, and he kept at it, without cracking up...Karkat however- he put a hand to his mouth, to stifle the laughter,eyebrows furrowing as he shoved his Dad's shoulder lightly, and then the older man found it fit to laugh with Karkat.

And then he began taking the pieces out of the box, speaking clearly and finally controlling his own laughter, enough to give Karkat instructions, and the boy, finally composing himself, nodded with his father, taking the piece that had been handed to him.

He was glad that his father was here.

Very...

And the process of putting the bed back together, was quick as it could have been, with how strong and amazing his father was, Karkat thought to himself: How was I to compare? But soon that thought was thrown out of the window, as they tried to move his mattress over to the bed, and (Karkat wasn't sure if he'd done it intentionally.) allowed the mattress to nearly fall all over him, making a huge theatrical moment of it, that had Karkat laughing again, telling his father what a dork he was. Before they moved it onto the platform that had been set up, the occasional shoving of one another in reference to what had to be done in order to place it.

The blankets had been set. ( Comic action bubbles and the polka dotted texture- It was as it someone had drawn a comic all over the bedspread) And prior to that the sheets. His large pillows, one set off to the side so that he could hold it. As Karkat insisted on having something to hold close- even though his father always told him that it was called CUDDLING. Karkat denied it with every fiber of his being. They'd moved the dressers together, placing some of his old clothes in them- the closet would remain clean and empty for the new clothes that would be bought- They'd also fished out his rugs. Crab designs here and there with a small speech bubble "Pinch me!" and the other was a gift from Terezi. Red with black stripes...He'd told his dad to place it at the foot of his bed.

His father told Karkat that they would set everything else up tomorrow, and he also nagged Karkat- 'Skipping Dinner and skipping traditional- daily hygiene will NOT be allowed tomorrow, Kark-' The younger cut him off again with a groan, dressed in his pajamas. Which consisted of a Fresh Prince of Bel Air T Shirt, and grey sweatpants. Crawling over the surface of his bed. "I know, Oh my god. I'm not Five years old Dad, I know what necessities need to be taken care of, okay?" He said, giving his father a look as he settled underneath the covers, fuzzy on the underside, which kept him pleasantly warm. His father gave another deep and throaty laugh, settling down next to the bed, kneeling. And putting a hand on the white hair of Karkat's head...Ruffling his hair slowly. The wide smile simmered into a tiny one, just as genuine...

"...You know that Doriane and I love you very much, Karkat...Do you not?" Karkat tensed...before frowning, sinking deeper into the plush entirety of his pillow, staring at his Dad, like he was waiting for him to speak again and correct the mistake he made. "..." But that did not come.

And he felt that same pain return to his heart, once again.

"...I miss Mom."

His voice soft, and withholding the hurt. Which he knew just made his father hurt all the more.

And then it was his father's turn to wince, and frown. Eyes softening just as they had for Doraine earlier that day, and Karkat slowly blinked. Waiting for his father to say something.

"...I know you do, Karkat...I miss your mother, very. Very much." He said, voice straining near the end at what Karkat was sure was an uncomfortable tense of his throat.

"Then why did you get married again." His voice harsher this time, though even with that it was not as harsh as it was betrayed...Karkat's jaw clenched as he felt his father's hand find his own, clenching it, taking in a deep breath. "Karkat...Doraine and I are...We're in Love, Karkat-"

"I thought you loved Mom. You told her yourself- You told

That you loved her...Even when she was on her dying bed, you held her hand. Looked into her eyes and you- you told her. That you loved her." His voice was quivering again, and Karkat's eyes were hard, even as the tears began to form at the corners of them, the ball of his hand palming onto his eye, to urge away the tears, his own throat clenching and twisting into an almost painful degree. The eye that wasn't covered- the carmine hues distorting with the tears that blurred them, blinking rapidly.

His father didn't say another word- and Karkat knew it was because he didn't know what to say. And if he did- he didn't want to tell Karkat. Not just yet, withholding his explanation for a later date, for the boy's own benefit. But it didn't matter, because Karkat still felt sick. Laying down once again and closing his eyes, holding the pillow too his chest. His father leaned forward, pressing his lips to Karkat's forehead, and he heard his fingers fumbling with something on the dresser next to his bed...And flicking something on. "I love you..." He heard his father say, and his retreating, slow footsteps. As if he looked over to Karkat as he walked away, waiting for him to rise, waiting for him to speak, but he did not. Only in his mind, did he return the gesture. And only when his father closed his door, with such a soft hand, did Karkat's eyes open...

Stars lit across the ceiling of his room, and they formed the constellations...His heart clenched, as he looked to the side, to the dresser, and to the lights that made the stars move, adjust, and constantly form different constellations. To which he used too, with his mother and father alike, find them. And laugh when his mother corrected either of them on a mistake, calling them hopeless, with eventually joined in their laughter...Next to the lighting, were two framed pictures. One? Of him and Sollux. The honey blonde hair just as much of a mess as Karkat's pigmentless hair was. Both arms slinked over the others neck, thumbs raised and grins in place in unision. Terezi being the one who took the picture. Kanaya's hand somewhere in the background, placing the oh so humorous bunny ears on request by Aradia. But he wasn't focussing on that picture, the one next to it. That made him suck in a breath, and reach for it slowly...A picture of his mother, taken while she was in the kitchen, sleeves rolled up, and apron wrapped around her body. She turned in place, just as the picture was taken- thick eyebrow raised as she called out to the one taking it- his father...

With that lovely, tanned skin of hers, and black hair tied up into a messy bun, to stay out of the way, and to ward off the heat. And she, was the only one- that shared his eye color. Red. And fiery. Just like she was...In the process of washing dishes, or heading out to work, she always looked beautiful to Karkat. And he held her picture up to his eyes, looking right into the eyes that stared back at him...Before holding the picture too his chest, face up and towards the ceiling. Silence engulfed him for many moments, before his other arm rose just as slowly, finger extending. And pointing at one particular star.

And then...

Karkat began to name off the constellations. With a soft and consumable voice, sometimes breaking into silence before continuing. Pausing when he'd intentionally named one of them wrong, waiting for the melodious voice to intervene, and correct him.

But the voice did not come...

And instead: He trailed into slumber, holding the picture too his chest, and onto his side, he went. Eyes sliding closed, and he muttered.

"...Goodnight, Mom."

He had yet to notice (And he would not.) The lively orange bird that had long since flew up to his window, and kept on the window seal, staring at Karkat as he drifted...Making not even a sound.


End file.
